Quarter to Midnight
by Mizuki Ichigo
Summary: After all this time of mere acquaintance, Tifa and Vincent learn more about each other as their friendship develops, will this friendship blossom into something even greater...The start of something new.
1. Warmth

_After all this time of mere acquaintance, Tifa and Vincent learn more about each other as their friendship develops, will this friendship blossom into something even greater...____The start of something new._

* * *

He came every Wednesday, always at quarter to midnight. Rain or shine, he'd always come, giving her a slight nod of his head the moment he stepped past the threshold of Seventh Heaven. Always making his way towards his favored table next to the windows, and ordering the same single glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. Sitting silently at his table, he would read the book that he brought with him and always when she would close up for the night, he'd carefully close his book and help her with clearing up. Most of the time, clearing up was done in amiable silence, broken only by her random comments or remarks of the day. It was like their unbroken routine every Wednesday.

* * *

The very first time Vincent came over was when Cloud just happened to be home for the day. It was a quiet night, and rather warm for an early May evening. Cloud was in the back room grabbing a new box of Wutai Liquor when Vincent came in. It was surprising to say the least when his familiar crimson mantel appeared in the corner table by the window. Smiling cheerfully she made her way over to him.

"Vincent!"

He then nodded at her, "Tifa."

"What brings you in town? How have you been? Oh, would you like something to drink? It's on the house." She knew she sounded really perky but she just couldn't keep her excitement from escaping. Vincent only ever came to visit when he either had some business to do for the WRO or to help out with Cloud's deliveries. The last time she saw him was a year ago after the Deepground incident.

He then hesitated for a moment before answering, "I'm just visiting; Reeve wanted me to check in on you two. If the offer still stands, I'd like a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Sure, coming right up." Giving him another smile she walked back over to the bar and prepared his drink, "You should have called, how is Reeve doing anyways?"

"He is fine, still overworking me without pay." he said wryly

"Tifa, where-

Turning around, she gave Cloud a smile, "Guess who decided to drop by."

Cloud then propped the box of liquor onto the bar top, dusted his hands off and smiled, "Hey Vince, how are things going?"

Nodding his head at Cloud, Vincent then pulled out his phone and placed it on the table, "Busy, but nothing too strenuous. If you see Yuffie on your next delivery, tell her to stop calling me for no reason."

"I'll try telling her that _again_." Said Cloud with a chuckle.

Tifa then placed Vincent's glass of wine in front of him and returned to the bar, "She's only being friendly."

Vincent then gave her a disbelieving look and raised an eyebrow at her, "…Calling fifteen times in a single day…?"

Openly laughing at Vincent's remark, Tifa opened the mini fridge and pulled out a slice of the dark chocolate cake that she made the other day and placed it in front of him, "Here, a reward for putting up with Yuffie's antics. Don't worry; she will eventually learn to curb her enthusiasm some day."

"Hopefully soon." added Vincent as she walked away from him with a grin.

* * *

The next time Vincent came over, Seventh Heaven was surprisingly packed for a Wednesday night and he was forced to sit at the bar on the side, quietly reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Just as the last customer left, and Tifa locked the main door to the bar, she heard Vincent put away the mop and take a seat back at the bar where his book lay. Curious as to why he didn't leave yet, she walked back over to the bar and began washing the glasses, giving him a few glances every so often.

"…Is there something wrong?" said Vincent as he looked up from his book and caught her glancing at him.

She then blushed, and stuttered out, "Um…s-sorry, I was wondering…you don't have to stick around."

He then closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, looking directly into her eyes as he then said, "I assumed that you could use the company since Cloud hasn't been around lately."

Tearing her eyes away from his intense gaze, she then focused on scrubbing a glass, and tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, "T-thank you."

It was hard, only two months after Vincent's first visit, Cloud started to become more and more distant to Tifa. She had asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't answer her or he would lie to her whenever she pushed the subject. Eventually, it got to the point where they finally argued and she finally found out that Cloud wanted to take a break from this life. He then left without a word.

Just thinking about Cloud broke her heart; it wasn't until she noticed that she was scrubbing the same glass for the last five minutes that she was silently crying. Hiding her face from Vincent, Tifa tried to make small talk, but he noticed and placed a gloved hand over her own soapy hands, stopping her scrubbing.

"Tifa."

That was all it took, just the mention of her name in his low voice and Tifa dropped the glass in the sink and turned her back to him. Leaning against the sink, she slowly slid down to the floor and miserably sobbed with her soapy hands on her knees. She didn't notice it at the time, but Vincent came over and sat down next to her, letting her cry on his shoulder….

* * *

She awoke to the smell of eggs cooking from the kitchen of the bar, the next day. Blinking in confusion, she looked around and found that she was in children's room, and still dressed in yesterday's clothing. Getting up, she groaned as she felt the sting in her eyes. Recalling what happened last night, she quickly went into her bedroom, washed her face and took a quick shower, hoping she didn't trouble Vincent too much last night.

Coming down the stairs to the bar, she walked barefooted towards a table that had a single place setting with a freshly made ham omelette, buttered toast, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. The morning's paper was next to a single daffodil and a roughly ripped and folded paper. Picking up the paper and opening it up, it said:

_Reeve called. _

_I hope you can bear with Yuffie; she will be coming later today. _

_Vincent._

Vincent must have braved calling Yuffie to help keep her company, at that thought it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

_There you have it, at first this was going to be in the POV of Tifa but then it got awkward in the following chapters._

_The writing style is different and a bit awkward in my opinion but I'm trying._

_Please Review._


	2. Laughter

_Laughter._

* * *

It has been a full week since Yuffie arrived; she stayed in the kids' room and helped her with the orders in the bar. Today was her last day of staying here and the one day when Tifa closed Seventh Heaven and relaxed. Tifa knew that everyone was worried about her, it couldn't be helped she thought. She had to tell herself that her feelings for Cloud were _very_ obvious to everyone, and that they were bound to notice. But to have Yuffie tell it to her straight up; was still jarring to say the least.

"Tifa, you gotta get over him. He's a dummy for leaving. So stop moping around and help me with moving all this junk from the fridge." said Yuffie as she threw out the ripe pineapple and replaced it with the chocolate cake she bought yesterday.

"Yuffie! I can still eat that pineapple!" Tifa then quickly scooped the pineapple out of the trash and brought it to the sink.

"Pineapple, she-mai-apple…Tifa you need the good stuff, like this cake." Yuffie then grinned and closed the fridge and then pulled her over to the sitting room and plopped herself onto one side of the white love seat.

"So, what's the plan for today? It's your day off right, so let's go shopping!"

"Yuffie-

Before Tifa could even finish, Yuffie pulled her up from her seat and began dragging her with surprising strength towards the door.

"Yuffie, wait! Okay, okay, we'll go shopping let me just get my jacket and purse. You just wait outside; I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

She then frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't think so."

And again, before Tifa could even protest further, Yuffie got her down the stairs and outside of the bar. Yuffie then had her hand out as if waiting for Tifa to give her something. Tifa then gave her a puzzled look.

Yuffie then pointedly looked at her right pocket, "The keys."

Tifa then smiled and pulled them out, "You're pretty observant."

Yuffie then stood up proudly and grinned, "Of course, you gotta be if you want to be as amazing as me." She then locked up Seventh Heaven for Tifa and told her to get into the black Bentley that was parked at the curb. She complied and stepped into the car and they both were driven to the local mall.

* * *

By the time Tifa got back to the bar, it was pretty late when she realized there was someone standing in the shadows of the alley and the next building. She was about to call out when the person stepped under the street light.

"Oh, Vincent you scared me. C'mon in."

Tifa opened up the backdoor and he followed her in. Closing the door behind him, she motioned for him to head over to the bar while she went upstairs to freshen up, "Feel free to mix something to drink if you'd like."

Standing in front of the mirror Tifa noticed the dark rings under her eyes and sighed. She knew she was keeping Vincent waiting so she quickly splashed some water on her face and put on a smile.

Tifa was about to ask him what he was drinking he surprised her with his comment.

"You don't have to pretend with me Tifa. If you want me to leave, just say it."

She honestly didn't know what to say, here was Vincent Valentine telling her that it was alright if she wanted to kick him out. Tifa knew after the whole Deepground incident that he changed but to this extent was surprising. She then noticed that he just caught himself by surprise with that statement, his eyes widened just slightly, and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"No Vincent please stay, you're no trouble." She then sat on the stool next to him and smiled at him. "Also, thank you for breakfast and I'm sorry about last week."

"I hope I didn't trouble you. It's just Cloud…" she tried so hard to keep the tears from forming but still it was no use. Even saying his name brought back the pain.

"It was no trouble and there is no need for apologies." He said, and then he reached over the bar top and pulled the box of tissues up and placed it in front of her.

They both sat there in complete yet amiable silence. After a while Tifa found that she was sitting there staring transfixed at the way the light bounced on his metal gauntlet. Before she knew it he moved his hand so that she could examine it.

Glancing up at him, she waited for his approval and he gave her a nod. Tentatively she reached forward and lightly placed her fingers on it, it was surprisingly warm. Feeling a little braver she flipped his hand so it was palm up, she was about to touch his palm when he flexed his fingers and she jumped back in surprise.

He softly chuckled at her reaction and she laughed a bit at how silly she was being.

"Is it heavy?" She quickly covered my mouth, she didn't mean to blurt that out but it was too late now, "Sorry! I-

"No. It is not heavy."

Tifa then realized how stupid that question was, of course it wasn't heavy for him, and he should be used to it by now. She was about to ask him another question when he answered it for her.

"I take it off when I don't need it." He then gave her a knowing smirk.

Tifa was about to ask how he knew what she was about to say but she couldn't help but blush and smile widely at his reply.

"Any more questions Ms. Lockhart?" said Vincent with a crooked smirk as he finished his drink and stood.

Shaking her head, Tifa watched as he waved goodnight and left her sitting there smiling. She couldn't help but laugh as she realized that he distracted her from her pain and cheered her up in his own way.

* * *

_Just a little friendly banter. _

_Please review. Thanks!_


	3. Drunken

_Drunken._

* * *

The alcohol dulled the pain, it made everything less sharp. Tifa usually wouldn't drown her sorrows in alcohol but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me another!"

She knew her buzz was starting, she could feel the warmth from her stomach rise up. Tifa only had ten shots of Nibel vodka and she could see that Shelke was trying to stop her from getting her eleventh shot…

* * *

What started out as a normal Wednesday morning turned to a living hell for her. It was a relatively normal morning for Tifa, waking up and doing her usual routine of showering and getting dressed.

She was about to open the door to the bathroom, when it opened and there was Cloud. Freshly showered and clothed. Judging from the expression on his face he wasn't expecting her to be awake this early.

To Tifa it felt like an eternity standing there just staring at him, he looked slightly tanned and his eyes were the same blue as ever but with a guilty look in them. She just wanted him to stay and explain why he couldn't stay and be a family. It wasn't until he stepped past her that she quickly grabbed his arm, "Cloud, stay."

He shook her hand off and continued down the hall without saying a word. So she chased after him down the steps to the bar.

"Cloud wait! I'm sorry for whatever I did."

He stopped and turned around to face her, "No, Tifa… I—

"If you're going to leave then leave now, you're doing Tifa no kindness by appearing here again."

The both of them turned to side door of the bar; there was Shelke standing on the threshold with her arms crossed and a pointed glare at Cloud.

He frowned at Shelke and then shook his head as if it was useless for him to explain himself. He turned and opened the door, pausing a moment, he turned back around and gave Tifa a sad smile, "Take care."

Tifa couldn't believe it, she took a few steps forward towards a bar stool but her knees gave in and she slumped to the floor in shock. He was gone, never to return. That 'take care' definitely was a goodbye. After all this time, that little blond boy sitting next to her as she stared up at the stars and the promise he made her was thrown away just like that. she wasn't even crying she didn't feel anything; everything in the bar came into sharp focus.

Somehow Tifa got up and turned to Shelke, she came over and led her back upstairs to get dressed for the day. The day passed by in a blur, Tifa just felt completely numb and she found herself in a slinky black dress with stiletto heels sitting at the bar in a club somewhere in the downtown district of Edge.

The strobe lights and music didn't help, Tifa had fended off a few of the men who approached her and now she was drinking on her own. She noticed Yuffie on the dance floor letting loose and Shelke noticed her staring so she came over to the bar. Tifa tried to hide the large collection of shot glasses next to her but Shelke noticed.

"Tifa, I think you had enough."

She waved to the bartender, "Give her shot yeah."

The bartender smiled at her and patted her arm, "Darling, I don't think you should have anymore."

She quickly opened her clutch purse and pulled out a handful of gils and shoved it in his hand, "Just give me the whole bottle."

Tifa could tell Shelke was glaring daggers at the bartender, but he smiled sheepishly at her as he handed Tifa the bottle.

Before Tifa could take a swing from the bottle a gloved hand had stopped her.

"Tifa, let's go."

The alcohol finally kicked in and what Tifa saw was a rather distorted looking Vincent standing in front of her. He made to grab the bottle away from her but she moved away from him, "Just leave me alone."

Tifa unsteadily made her way out of the club followed by Vincent. All she knew was that she wanted to just drown everything in alcohol; she didn't care what happened. By the time she stumbled her way to the nearest bus stop, a third of the bottle was gone. The pain she felt was now warmly numbed, she flung her arms out and spun, "Go fuck yourself Cloud Strife!"

She was about to fall off the curb when Vincent quickly caught her, she then wrapped her arms about his neck and drunkenly giggled, "You want a drink, Vin?"

He pursed his lips and wrestled the bottle from her hand, helping her stand, "I think it's time for you to get some rest."

When he didn't hear a reply from her, he glanced over at her; she was slumped against his shoulder finishing off the bottle. He frowned and watched as she flung the empty bottle and pushed him away from her. She stumbled her way towards the bar that was just across the street.

"Where are you going, Tifa?" called Vincent as he caught up with her.

She turned toward him and grinned widely, "To get another drink."

Tifa was about to reach the street corner when the heel of her shoe broke, she stumbled forward and unceremoniously fell. Vincent quickly ran over to see if she was hurt when she abruptly burst into laughter.

He helped her up, "I know a place where you can get another drink."

She smiled and patted his arm, "Lead the way!"

He lead her back towards the club, when she stopped and groaned. Being a bartender had its perks, but Tifa was way over her limit of hard liquor, she could feel the bile rising and the slight thudding from earlier was now a jackhammer in her skull.

"How much did you have to drink?"

Groaning again, she grasped her head, then ran over to the nearest alley and hurled. Vincent followed and rubbed her back and helped hold back her hair and asked again between her retches, "How much did you drink?"

She moved away from the alley and leaned against the wall of the building opposite, "Not enough."

Chuckling at her comment, he helped her up, "Let's get you something less vomit inducing."

She became a little more lucid and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual red cowl and golden gauntlet; she squinted at him and he stared back at her in confusion.

"It's a leather jacket." she said slowly.

He smirked and walked away from her, "This way."

She grinned weakly and followed him to his car.

* * *

_I had to put Vincent in something other than his usual outfit. He can't just barge into a club dressed like that, well he technically could -probably scaring the bouncers with Cerberus pointed at one while choke-holding & lifting the other to let him pass- but I doubt he'd want to draw so much attention to himself._

_Please review. Thanks._


	4. Unexpected

_Unexpected._

* * *

The bed she was lying in was comfortable and warm. The morning sun flitted between the curtains as a breeze blew into the room. Tifa opened her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. It was a ceiling she didn't recognize, there wasn't that speckled grey pattern but an egg white shade. She abruptly sat up and immediately regretted it, the throbbing in her head got even worse. Clutching her head, she groaned.

"Good morning."

She slowly turned to the voice to her left and rubbed her temples as she saw, Vincent get up from his slumped position on the chair to sit properly.

She frowned while she glanced around her. The room had a definitive male bachelor feel to it. With the large widescreen television on the wall opposite, a floor to ceiling bookshelf overflowing with a menagerie of books, and a medium sized desk next to the balcony doors.

Tifa glanced back at Vincent who seemed to be sitting on the edge of his chair and leaning forward as if in wait for her reaction. She blinked uncertainly but mustered up the courage and weakly smiled at him, "I'm at your place aren't I?"

Vincent nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

Tifa blinked at Vincent again. She stared at his un-gauntleted hand, then at his clothing. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black dress pants with his hair messily splayed on his shoulders.

He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"Sorry I- I just never seen you in anything besides your battle outfit." She mumbled lamely as she stared pointedly at the comforter on her lap.

When she didn't hear a word from him, she quickly glanced back at him and noticed him giving her a bemused expression.

"You have actually." He stood and opened the curtains, which caused her to flinch away.

She sat there dumbfounded; she'd seen him dressed differently before?

The corners of his lips twitched up as he tried to stifle a laugh, "You don't remember what happened last night?"

She frowned at him and she saw him smirk at her then he immediately frowned.

"I'll make breakfast."

He then left the room without another word or glance back at her, with both his hands clenched tight.

She sat there in wonder at Vincent's odd behavior just now, then glanced down and noticed that one of the straps of her dress was just barely covering her breast. She fixed the strap onto her shoulder then smirked as she realized that it was this strap of her dress was what caused Vincent to suddenly leave the room in a rush. An idea came to her as she got out of the bed.

* * *

Vincent just took a sip from his mug when he saw Tifa step out of his bedroom with just one of his white dress shirts on. He coughed heavily as Tifa walked down the hallway towards him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Are you alright Vincent?"

He put down his mug and turned away from her catching his breath.

She fought the urge to laugh, and continued with her teasing. Picking up his mug she took a sip and glanced down at the mug, it was really good and her headache was disappearing. She glanced up and saw Vincent standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"That's my mug."

She smiled, "I know."

He reached to take it away from her but she backed away before his fingers touched the mug. She gave him a playful smirk as he rolled his eyes and stepped around the kitchen counter. Again he made to reach for his mug, but she pulled it away from him and finished off the contents. She then ran behind the sofa with his empty mug, he chased after her and caught her before she could run off again.

Giggling she turned around in his arms and stared up at him, "Good morning."

He sighed and took the empty mug from her hands and pushed her towards the kitchen counter, "Good morning, now eat your breakfast."

He walked towards his room while she sat on a kitchen stool with a bright smile. She couldn't remember what happened last night but this morning things were going well.

"Vincent?"

A muffled yes was heard from the bedroom. Tifa again took in her surroundings, noting how clean and almost bare his apartment looked, but she liked it, the apartment was definitely Vincent's. She was just about to pick up the fork and dig in to the bacon and eggs that Vincent prepared when he stepped back into the kitchen dressed in a grey t-shirt and draw string sweat pants with a hardcover book in his hands.

Reading the title aloud she gave him a smile, "The Iliad"

He took a seat opposite her and opened the book and began reading. He just read the first passage when he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "Eat."

She smiled sheepishly at him realizing she was staring at him reading. Picking up the fork she took a bite, "This is really good."

"Good." Vincent said and continued reading.

Silence filled the room with the odd scrape of the fork and knife on the plate and the turning of the pages of Vincent's book. Tifa enjoyed her company with Vincent, but she was curious. She knew only so much about him and had so many questions.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Without missing a beat he answered her without glancing up from his book, "Practice."

"What did you put on this toast?"

"Honey"

"Where did you get these eggs?"

"The Market"

"Oh I dropped my fork under there."

"Under where…?"

Vincent looked up from his book when he heard her giggle. He frowned and then rolled his eyes when he realized what he just said.

Tifa grinned at him then picked up the plate and utensils and brought it to the sink. She was about to rinse the plate when she felt Vincent standing next to her.

"Leave it. I'll drop you off at your place."

"But it's the least I can do after all this trouble."

They stood together by the sink for a minute, Vincent not backing down from insisting that she leave the dishes and Tifa refusing to let him do the dishes. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if daring that she deny him this request. In answer, she glared back at him stubborn in her insistence to at least wash the dishes.

Finally, he sighed then pointed to the cabinet door next to her, "I rinse you put it in the machine."

Widely grinning at him, she nodded.

"So, I'm guessing I got drunk but how did I end up here?"

He continued his rinsing when he said, "Shelke, she called and I was nearby."

Tifa put in the last dish in the machine, pressed the wash button then stood on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Vincent."

She then waltzed back towards his bedroom to change back into her dress; little did she notice the rare smile on his face at her retreating form.

* * *

_I made Vincent say "underwear" because I can and I'm a terrible terrible person._

_Please review, thanks!_


	5. Closure

_Closure._

* * *

The following week after Vincent had dropped her off at her place had started out to be a busy one. Surprisingly, Vincent lived fairly close, only a ten minute drive, they had exchanged phone numbers with Tifa jokingly promising to not call him. The conversation during the drive back to her place was mostly done by Tifa, mentioning how she had to get things set up for the kids when they returned from the prestigious Kalm Academy Elementary School that Barret had insisted on putting them through. All the things that were happening around Tifa were a well-deserved distraction, those moments of relaxation she had with Vincent let her forget for a short time, but she knew deep down like a shadow over her heart, thoughts of Cloud lingered.

* * *

She was just about to lock the door to Seventh Heaven when Vincent appeared at his usual time at quarter to midnight.

"You made it. It's been a really slow night." She said as she locked the door behind him and switched the open sign off.

She watched as he took a seat on a bar stool but he didn't turn to face her or say a word. A thought came to her and she decided to try and scare him from behind. Tip-toeing as quietly as she could, she was just about to yell out when he suddenly chuckled.

"Nice try." He pointed to the mirrored surface of the open shelf where all the alcohol was placed.

She pouted and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, what's this?" She pointed to the shoe box he had pushed towards her.

"Open it."

She looked at the box suspiciously, "It's not my birthday and I don't wear size twelve shoes."

She glanced down at his feet then back at the shoe box, "You sure this is for me?"

"You forgot something at my place, open it."

Lifting the lid, she gasped in delight, it was her stiletto heels from that night she got drunk and passed out at his place. She had wondered where those shoes went, since she came home in her foldable flats she carried with her in her clutch. Pulling them out of the box, she noticed that they looked slightly different than before. Instead of being all black, now the soles of the shoes were a dark red color.

She pulled out a shoe then put it against Vincent's cowl.

"The heel of one of them was missing so I got them fixed for you."

"Did you get them fixed dressed like this?" She motioned with her hand at his familiar red mantel.

He gave her a strange look then slowly replied, "Yes."

Tifa giggled, the shoe repair man probably was inspired by Vincent's cowl and decided to fix her shoes to have a matching red color. She quickly pulled off her shoes and threw them aside. Slipping on the heels, she sauntered around the bar. She went down a row of tables then walked back towards Vincent, "What do you think?"

He sat there silent then brought his gauntleted hand to his chin, "I know nothing of women's fashion."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she was about to take a step towards him when she tripped. Vincent caught her just in time, they both glanced down at what tripped her, and they both laughed.

On the floor were her discarded shoes.

As their laughter subsided she smiled at him, "You always seem to be there to catch me when I fall."

He was about to answer her when a familiar face was pressed against the window and tapping on the glass.

Tifa glanced at Vincent then to guest and back. Unsure of what to do, she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry to Vincent. He gave her a nod and released her from his arms; she went and opened the door as he took a seat back at the bar.

"Hey Tifa…." Said Reno, he then leaned to the side and saw Vincent, "H-hey…Valentine."

Vincent nonchalantly nodded in reply to his greeting.

"Reno what are you doing here?"

"Tifa, you gotta help me! Can I come in?"

Before she could reply, Reno quickly pushed past her and immediately locked the door behind him. She turned and gave Vincent a confused look in which he just raised his drink to her as if saying, good luck with sorting out his mess. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Turning back to Reno, who was now on the floor hiding behind a booth, she sighed and carefully approached the panicked man.

"Hey, hey…Reno, what's wrong?"

She couldn't help but cover her mouth from laughing at seeing Reno, who was usually a slacker playboy, panicking and nervous.

"Tifa, check to see if he followed me or not okay?"

She glanced through the windows then back down at Reno, "I don't know what you're taking about. There's no one out there except Rude."

Reno was about to stop her when she walked off and opened the door for Rude. He quickly ducked back behind the booth when his eyes met his best friend's and prayed that this would all go away.

"Hey man, I totally didn't say anything! Honestly, I didn't say anything to her. Your secret is safe!"

Rude cracked his knuckles then hoisted Reno to his feet. He turned to Tifa who stood next to them in complete confusion and bowed his head at her in apology.

She had no idea what was happening and turned to Vincent who seemed to be enjoying the situation playing out before him. Rude was almost at the door with Reno in tow, when she came up to Rude and placed a hand on his arm.

"Rude, Reno didn't do much besides run in here and hide behind that booth."

She watched in surprise as Rude's ears turned bright red and before she could ask him what was wrong the two ex-Turks were out of her bar.

"That was interesting…"

Tifa turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "I hope Rude is alright."

Vincent's smirk grew on his face and he turned back to his drink. He was about to take another swing from the glass when she grabbed it out of his hands and finished it off for him. She placed the glass back down on the counter carefully.

"Now what are you smirking about?"

He eyed the glass then reached in and pulled out her Cloudy wolf ring. Putting it on the table, he turned to her and watched her carefully.

She sighed; she knew the game was up. Taking a seat next to him, she picked up the ring. The silver wolf glinted back at her as she tilted it the bar light.

"I got this made back when Cloud was still here."

Her voice cracked slightly at Cloud's name. She was grateful that Vincent waited patiently for her to continue. She caught his eye and saw understanding in them, giving him a small smile, she halfheartedly laughed.

"Sorry. This is just a reminder of—

Vincent suddenly stood and offered a hand to her. She took his hand and glanced quizzically at him as he led her to his car in the back. They both got in and Vincent drove for a short while then abruptly pulled to a stop.

The head lights provided enough illumination that she could see that they were at a familiar place. She stepped out of the car, and walked a few paces. She glanced around then down at the huge canyon that stretched out before her; they were at the highest edge of where Midgar once stood. She brushed away her hair and turned to Vincent who was leaning against the hood of his car. Glancing down at the ring she held in her hand for the whole trip, she knew she had a decision to make.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh aloud; here she was standing next to the place that had so much history to her past. The ring in her hand was also another reminder of the past. She glanced back at Vincent, he stood there between the bright head lights in shadow but his eyes glinted back at her. She stood there pondering and couldn't help but thinking that Vincent was a prime example of how his past had affected his future, but now he was different, a new future lay before him. She smiled inwardly at the thought and turned back to the task at hand.

Gazing at the ring one last time, she made up her mind and threw it.

Turning her back on the canyon, she walked purposefully towards Vincent.

* * *

_I had a cold last week, sorry that I couldn't update. So here have a little side story:_

_The Shoe Repair_

Vincent was cleaning his apartment after dropping Tifa off at her place, when he noticed the pair of black stiletto heels hidden away under his bed. He pulled them out and left them on his coffee table.

When he finished his usual cleaning routine, he sat down on the couch and leaned back relaxing. He tried to ignore the shoes that were sitting innocently on his coffee table, but he could only ignore them for so long. He picked up his phone and almost finished dialing Tifa's number when he noticed that a heel on one of the shoes was missing. He frowned and hung up his phone. He knew he couldn't return her shoes in this state, so without another thought he went into his room to change.

He put his car into park and turned the ignition off. Glancing through the windshield to the shoe repair shop, he caught the eye of the shoe repair man, who smiled at him. Vincent smirked, Tomas was an old friend of his back in the day, there were many things he could have said about Tomas, but one thing he knew about him was that Tomas made a damn good shoe. Grabbing the shoe box, Vincent got out of his car and briskly walked into the shop.

It was a quaint little shop; the displays were a faded caramel color and excluded a sort of old English charm. Tomas was dressed in his usual dress shirt and bowtie, and watched with a smile as Vincent came up to him.

"Vincent Valentine, what can I do for you?"

Vincent put the shoe box onto the glass counter, and pushed it towards him. "The heel is missing."

For as long as Tomas knew Vincent, he never heard the man mention any lady friends so it was a surprise to him when he opened the lid to find a pair of heels. Tomas pushed up his round wire rimmed glasses and glanced back and forth between Vincent and the shoes.

"They do not belong to me."

Tomas chuckled and winked, "A lady friend, yes?"

When Vincent slightly hesitated a second too late, Tomas shook his head and smiled, "Come back tomorrow."

Vincent was about to pull out his wallet when the older man stopped him.

"It's on the house." Tomas said with a twinkle in his eye as he smiled back at Vincent's stoic expression.

As Vincent drove away from the shop, Tomas smiled mischievously at Achilles, his cat who was playing with a ripped scrap of red fabric...

* * *

_Please Review, thanks!_


	6. Returning the Favor

_Returning the Favor._

* * *

He could see the change in her person as she made her way back towards the car. The drive back to Seventh Heaven was silent. He didn't know what to say, he saw that she finally had some closure to her life with Cloud, but he felt that there was no words that would be appropriate. As he put his car into park, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Tifa smiled inwardly then turned to Vincent as he turned off his car.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

"You're welcome."

Before he could say another word in their silence, Tifa had took off her seatbelt and leaned over and hugged him. It was rather awkward at first due to the center console between them. He tried to show that he understood her gesture by hugging her back, but it only resulted in him clumsily patting her back due to his seatbelt restraining him.

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of a hug. Tifa pulled away and giggled before she pressed his seatbelt release, "Here, let's try that again."

His face didn't change expression but she could see the mirth in his eyes as he raised his golden gauntlet, "You sure you want me to hug you?"

She smiled mischievously in return, "You don't bite do you, Mr. Valentine?"

He rolled his eyes but smirked in return, "I don't think you should risk it, Highwind would advise you not to, in case my fangs should appear."

The smile from her face instantly fell at this remark, "You shouldn't let Cid's insults get to you."

"They don't, and I know that he says them in jest."

She was taken aback a bit, for as long as she knew Vincent, she always thought there was an animosity between him and Cid. Back when they were a team, Tifa always noticed that the gunslinger would either walk away or ignore Cid whenever the pilot made a jab at him. She was about to comment when she felt his hand under her chin and noticed how close he was to her.

"There was never any animosity between us."

Tifa quickly drew in a breath as she stared into his eyes, "There wasn't?"

"We have a…understanding of each other."

She noticed a slight change in his voice, a deeper tone as he commented and his pupils dilated. She couldn't help but lick her lips and glance down at his lips so close to hers. Her heartbeat rose as the adrenalin coursed through her system. The gap between them was so small, she wanted for him to close the gap…

"Good night Tifa."

She watched as he moved back into his seat and replaced his seatbelt. She blinked her confusion away and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, anyways thank you for everything, Vincent. You have a good night too!"

She stumbled out of his car and waved as he drove away. When she couldn't see the tail lights of his car, she finally walked towards the backdoor of Seventh Heaven.

Flopping down onto the bench outside, she lifted her feet up to admire the heels she was still wearing. She sighed, and then frowned as she thought back to what happened and what didn't happen in Vincent's car. Did he mean that they had an understanding with each other or was he referring to his relationship with Cid? She closed her eyes and touched her lips, and then quickly pulled them away. She shook her head and got up from the bench. Walking up to the backdoor she reached into her pocket for the keys. She pulled her hand out and then patted her other pockets, then groaned. Her keys probably fell out of her pocket when she was in Vincent's car. She didn't have her phone with her since she abruptly left Seventh Heaven with just her keys, so she began walking.

* * *

When he finally got into his apartment, Vincent made a beeline to the sink and splashed water on his face. He didn't know what possessed him to lean so close to Tifa and to lift her face, but he knew that he did it on impulse to show her that he was serious there was no bad blood between Cid and himself.

He pulled off his gauntlet and gloves then clenched his right hand. Running his hands through his hair, he pulled off his makeshift bandanna and tied his hair back in a loose ponytail. Grabbing all his clothing he went to his bedroom to shower.

He was just stepping out of the shower when he heard an urgent knocking at his door. He glanced at his clock then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing Cerberus he walked to his door, standing to the side he unlocked it, and quickly whipped it open while pointing Cerberus at his very late visitor.

"Oh!"

Tifa stood in surprise at the sudden opening of the door. Eyes wide at the sudden entrance of Vincent, She stared at him standing on the threshold, with just a towel around his waist, dark hair dripping wet, muscles tense and the three barreled revolver pointed at her head.

Vincent lowered Cerberus and relaxed, "Tifa, what are you doing here this late?"

"I'm so sorry, it's just I think I lost my keys in your car."

Vincent suddenly laughed at the absurdity of the situation they were in and motioned for Tifa to enter.

She giggled softly and took a seat on the love seat, she tried not to stare but she couldn't help but eye Vincent as he put the safety on Cerberus. He was beautiful and graceful, but also strong and lean.

He caught her staring and she instantly turned her gaze away and blushed a painful shade of red.

He smirked then winked, "Sit tight, I'll be back."

"You tease!"

He then came back into the sitting room with only a fluffy white robe on while drying his hair with a towel. He tried his hardest not to laugh at how red Tifa was turning with his state of undress and teasing. He threw the towel in his hand over a shoulder and took a seat on the armchair, "What can I do for you, Ms. Lockhart?"

Tifa took a deep breath and breathed it out, she then turned her gaze on him with a determined look, "Is this really necessary?"

He smirked, "I'm just returning the favor."

She looked at him incredulously then the memory came back to her and she laughed. She leaned back on the sofa and kicked off her heels, "So can I get my keys?"

Vincent glanced behind him at the clock, "It's pretty late, and how are you going to get back?"

Tifa yawned and stretched her arms, "If you're not going to give me my keys then I'll just sleep here. Also, you should properly dry your hair or else you'll get sick."

"Yes mom."

Tifa grabbed one of the cushions off the sofa she was lying on and threw it at his head. She was about to sit up when the cushion hit her in the face.

"Oh no, you don't know what you just started Mr. Valentine!" She picked up the other cushions and threw them at him as he retaliated by throwing the cushions back. Tifa picked up a bunch of pillows and ran off towards his bedroom as he chased after her with his own 'ammunition'.

By the time they stopped their pillow fight, they were both lying on his bed. His hair and whole apartment was full of down feathers but he didn't care. He turned to his side and smiled a rare smile, as he brushed some loose strands of hair off of Tifa's sleeping face, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

_What no love for the last chapter? Anyways I kind of sort of gave Vincent a James Bond-ish moment with the whole showered-toweled-gun thing, definitely fun to write._

_Please Review, thanks!_


	7. Scars

_Scars._

* * *

Opening her eyes from the brightness shining into the room, she stared up at the egg white ceiling and then turned to glance at her right. She did a double take and realized that Vincent was sleeping right next to her. His hair was a mess and full of white feathers, but his face was serene and peaceful. Smiling she watched him sleep for a minute then turned away embarrassedly. Carefully, she shifted her position trying not to jostle Vincent awake as she sat up and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Good morning."

"Vincent! Jeez, you scared me."

He sat up from his position on the bed and pulled a feather from her hair, "You owe me some cushions."

She then pulled a feather from his hair and twirled it in his face, "And you owe me my keys."

The both of them sat there having a stare down, Tifa waiting for Vincent to grab her keys and Vincent waiting for Tifa to get out of the bed. When neither of them moved, Tifa then blew her bangs out of her eyes and then picked up the pillow beside her. Vincent narrowed his eyes, "You already owe me six cush—

The pillow flopped down from Vincent's face and Tifa smirked. He gave her an exasperated sigh and then leaned towards her, "that was very rude."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I could always kick you out."

Tifa opened her mouth in mock shock and crossed her arms, "you wouldn't do that to me, and I'm your friend."

"Friend or not this is my home."

A shiver went down her spine as he said this in a dead serious voice. She stared back at him taken aback at the sudden change in tone in the conversation, when he suddenly chuckled at her. She couldn't believe it, he was pulling her leg.

"You Ass! I thought you were serious. Damn Vincent, you have one hell of a poker face."

He got up from the bed and adjusted the bathrobe he wore.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Getting your keys."

Tifa sheepishly smiled at him, "Oh…but don't you want to sleep in?"

He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a hair tie on the dresser top, "You're welcome to, but I have some business to attend to."

Tifa sighed and grudgingly moved from her spot on his bed. She wanted to spend the day with him just chatting but she knew she had to be the adult that she was and also get stuff done.

She quickly ran into his bedroom bathroom then shut the door behind her. Opening it again she popped her head out and stuck a tongue out at Vincent before closing the door again. Leaning her back against the door, she smiled widely and properly took in his bathroom. The other time she was here she didn't bother exploring, but now that she was here again, her curiosity got the better of her.

It was simple with a modern feel to it, beige floor tiles, glass panel shower, and white porcelain tub with a black base. His shampoo and conditioner sitting innocently on the rim of the tub, freshly laundered towels next to it. She was thoroughly impressed at how tidy he was, she was about to open the mirrored medicine cabinet when Vincent's knock on the door startled her.

"Tifa, I'm going to need to use the bathroom soon."

Chuckling nervously, she quickly freshened up and opened the door.

"All yours."

As they exchanged positions, Tifa noticed the smattering of scars across his chest from the open gap on his bathrobe. She was about to comment when he noticed and quickly shut the door. A million thoughts ran through her head, she knew about the experiments Hojo had done to him were extensive, but it was only now that it really made an impression on her. Unsure of what to do, she paced the room debating whether to apologize and ask or to apologize and just leave. Fiddling with her single silver teardrop earring, she was about to make another loop around the room when she bumped into Vincent.

"I'm so sorry, for bumping into you and for staring, I'm sor—

Vincent lowered his hand and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. Obliging him, she sat but started ringing her shirt edge.

Frowning at how anxious she was, he sat down next to her and sighed.

"Look, Vincent, I—

"Tifa, it is fine."

She looked up at him surprised, "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head slowly, then reached behind him and flipped open his phone before it started vibrating. His gaze went from her to his phone and back, when she nodded her head, he gave her an apologetic look before answering the phone.

Saved by a phone call, Tifa relaxed slightly and wanted to thank the person on the phone. She got up and ambled over to his walk in closet, taking a peek in she turned back to Vincent who caught her gaze and waved for her to go ahead and explore his closet.

Stepping in, she noted again the almost militaristic tidiness of how he hung his clothes and the shine of his shoes. Thinking back, she remembered that he did mention that was once a Turk. She was just about to walk back into the bedroom when his familiar crimson outfit caught her eye.

The leather of his outfit was worn but still in usable condition, the scrapes and dents on his golden gauntlet were not obvious before but now that she was just inches away from it, she could see the care he took in keeping his outfit in commission. Lifting the red cowl she noticed the rips and holes along the hem of it and smiled confusedly, he kept his outfit in such good condition yet why did he just leave the hem of his cowl all torn? Reaching for the hanger on which the cowl hung, she was about to pull it down when an arm brushed past her own and brought the item down.

Tifa turned around to find Vincent standing before her with her keys in his left hand and his cowl in his right. He lifted her keys up and placed them in her open palm.

"Thank you."

He nodded in reply and stood there expectantly. She didn't know what he was expecting and was starting to feel awkward standing there. She quickly stepped around him, "Thanks again."

He blocked her from leaving by stepping in front of her just a second faster than her. She tried to move away from him and again he blocked her. She stared up at him nervously; he stared back at her expressionlessly.

"I'll drive you."

"No, that won't be necessary."

The resigned expression that flitted through his eyes momentarily made her want to reach up and hug him, instead she put a sympathetic hand on his upper arm and squeezed softly. "Take care alright, I'll see you around."

* * *

She was closing up and about to switch the open sign off when she saw Vincent sitting outside on the wooden steps. Erin, one of the new waitresses waved good night to her leaving via the backdoor. She smiled and waved back to Erin and deliberated going outside to where he was waiting. The events that transpired that morning came rushing back to her, she glanced back outside seeing his back. Just looking at his back, she felt that there was an almost dejected feel to it. Audibly sighing, she went to the storeroom and grabbed her favorite wine and two glass tumblers before stepping outside. Sitting next to Vincent, she could see that he was leaning against the wooden beam that held up one side of the bar front. His eyes were closed and his face was angled in a way that made him look as if he was in contemplation of the skies. Glancing up, she watched as more stars appeared, out of the corner of her eye she spied him slowly opening his eyes.

Pulling the cork out, she poured two generous glasses of red wine, picking one up she brought it towards him, "A glass for your thoughts."

He took the glass and nodded his thanks.

It was silent between the two of them, Tifa knew there was something Vincent wanted to say, so she willed herself to be patient and relax. In her wait, she glanced at him, his pale skin in stark contrast to his midnight hair especially at this time of night. She was suddenly startled when his crimson eyes met hers.

"They are marks of my past."

He put down his glass of wine and took off his gauntlet, pulling off his gloves, he heard her soft gasp. The same healed scar tissue she saw on his chest this morning was also on his hands.

"The handiwork of a mad man."

He was about to put his gloves back on when she grasped both his hands in hers. She squeezed his hands reassuringly, "I need to show you something."

She moved away from him and lifted the hem of her shirt up, stopping just above her belly button, "I got this from Sephiroth."

Vincent turned his gaze to where her finger was pointed and saw the thin, almost imperceptible diagonal scar that ran up from her hip to what he assumed was her collar bone like a sash. She lowered her shirt and smiled an understanding smile as she caught his eye, "We all have scars. It's just a matter of how we carry them."

A breeze suddenly blew by and Tifa had to rub her arms, wearing only a white capped sleeved t-shirt and black capris pants she felt the cold of the night. She was about to head back inside when there was a flash of crimson and the feel of a heavy cloak around her shoulders. She glanced up at Vincent's nonchalant profile and burst into a wide smile. Taking the end of his cloak, she frowned at the tattered ends, "Have you considered getting this fixed or even getting a new one?"

"This was the last one."

Playfully nudging his shoulder, she took off cloak and reached for the bottle and her glass. Settling back down next to him, she wrapped herself in his cloak again and poured some more wine into both of their half empty glasses.

"Thank you."

She caught the double meaning behind his thanks and smiled back at him as he gazed up at the stars. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she joined him in star gazing until she fell asleep.

Vincent glanced down at his shoulder and quirked a smile at her.

* * *

_Vincent is certainly attached to that cape of his. At least I like to believe that._

_I've got another fic in the works right now, but things should be smoother now that my midterms are over._

_ Also, to my dear alesana4ever I haven't forgotten your request for more short stories, they're coming I promise!_

_Please Review, thanks!_


	8. Kiss

_Kiss._

* * *

It was strange at first for her, seeing Vincent the next morning in her kitchen making breakfast. She thought back to last night and remembered falling asleep on Vincent's shoulder; she greeted him as she grabbed a mug from a cupboard.

"Good morning Vincent."

"Good morning Tifa."

Sipping on her tea, she leaned against the kitchen counter watching him pour some pancake batter on to the hot griddle. She noticed that he had his gloves and cowl off and seemed more relaxed in her presence as she watched him. Reminiscing back to last night, she still couldn't remember coming back inside, but seeing Vincent here making breakfast for the both of them confirmed her suspicions that he brought her back in and stayed the night.

"I keep inconveniencing you, I'm sorry."

He put down the spatula in his hand and threw the kitchen towel onto his shoulder before turning away from the stove. Crossing his arms and leaning back on the kitchen counter, he looked completely calm, "It is alright. You were tired; I couldn't just leave you sleeping outside."

Bringing her mug up for another sip she watched him watch her. Tilting her head questioningly at him, he mimicked her. She put down her mug and crossed her arms, he did the same. She was about to point at the griddle when he smirked at her then grabbed the griddle and flipped the pancakes.

Smiling she went over to the cabinet and then frowned when she saw that the plates where placed higher than they usually were. She turned around to go grab the footstool, when she stopped in time before colliding with Vincent's chest.

"Hey, Vince I got it."

He gave her curious look, as he passed over two plates to her.

"Don't like Vince, then…what about Vinnie?"

He just stared at her then turned away without a word to make more pancakes.

Giggling she brought the plates to the table then picked up an end of his red cowl from the wooden chair it lay on, "You know your cloak keeps you pretty warm."

"I noticed." Said Vincent with a smile

"You should smile more."

She quickly covered her mouth and turned away from him.

He couldn't help but grin at her back. He noticed that there were times when Tifa would just blurt out things without thinking. Picking up the plate of pancakes he made, he brought them over to the table and put a hand on her back, "Tifa?"

She glanced at him shyly, "You heard that didn't you."

Trying to hide the mirth in his voice, he tried his best to not be concerned about it, "hear what?"

Tifa shoved him and quickly busied herself with the pancakes in front of her. He stared at her and inwardly smiled before taking a seat himself.

It took a good five minutes before Tifa was back to herself, "Sorry, I think I've been spending too much time with Yuffie."

"It's fine."

Putting down her tea, she watched him neatly cut into the stack of pancakes on his plate. His long piano fingers reached for the syrup and he poured a decent amount next to the cut pieces of pancake. He speared a small stack onto his fork and spread some syrup onto it with his knife. Vincent paused in his movements and Tifa looked up at him sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow in question then back down at his plate, glancing back at her and noticing that she hadn't touched her plate yet. He picked up his pancake laden fork and brought it to her.

She grinned at him, before taking the offering he had for her. She leaned back on her chair as she swallowed and happily sighed.

Smirking he took his own bite and watched as she dug in to the breakfast he prepared for them.

Tifa mused on their relationship as she took another bite of delicious pancake. She trusted him and she could tell that he trusted her. He was becoming a really good friend, almost even her best friend.

"Say Vincent, when is your birthday?"

He paused bringing his pancake laden fork to his mouth and put it down on the plate. Frowning slightly he thought a moment.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"October 13...I haven't celebrated it since I woke up."

Tifa instantly sobered at the thought, "Oh…You know what?"

He could see her eyes sparkle in excitement and hesitated in asking her so he just turned to her, with questioning eyes.

The Cheshire grin on her face grew as he patiently waited for her reply.

"Let's have a party for you!"

Her grin dimmed slightly at the lack of response from him, "C'mon Vinnie, it will be a small one. Just to make up for lost time. We can have it here; all you need to do is just come."

Again hesitating, he frowned a moment, then caught her eye. Seeing how eager she was to set this up, he couldn't deny her the chance, "Alright, a small party and no gifts."

Tifa squealed in delight before picking up both their plates, she was about to bring them to the sink when her feet caught the end of his long cowl.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Vincent's crimson eyes staring straight into hers. She then realized the following: she was lying on his cowl, Vincent with his fast reflexes caught the plates that flew from her hands, and somehow he lay on top of her with her shoulders pinning his arms.

Vincent put down the plates in his hands and brought his arms toward him. He immediately regretted it as he inadvertendly brought Tifa closer towards him. He could feel her heartbeat pickup in pace as she took in a breath.

She could see every single minute detail of his face, the long black eyelashes that framed his piercing eyes, his smooth flawless pale skin, and the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

"Are you hurt?"

Tifa gingerly lifted her right leg, as her thigh shifted against his own, Vincent inwardly cursed at prompting her to move. If her leg was there— he shifted his own and heard her gasp.

"Vincent, stop! Please, get up!"

He frowned as he caught her eye, "You're holding on too tightly."

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she loosened her grip as a light flush rose on her cheeks, "Oh"

He expected her to immediately apologize like usual when she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. With her ample chest pressed against his own, he tried to reign in his hormones as her whole body shook under his own. She threw her head back in another musical peal of laugher, and he watched fascinated at her pulse point under her skin.

"We're a funny pair aren't we" She said breathlessly as her laughter subsided and left her weak but with happy tears in her eyes.

"Indeed"

Tifa moved her arms and brushed away his hair from his eyes. With that soft caress, she saw his eyes lower slightly as he unconsciously leaned into her hand.

Curious, and fired by a desire that gripped her, she brushed her lips against his, shyly. Pulling away she slowly opened her eyes and saw his eyes reflected back at her in surprise. She took a calming breath in and before she could take another breath, his hand snaked around her neck and his lips crushed into hers in a searing kiss. Instinct took over, and she opened her lips as he pushed her against the floor tiles. Her hands travelled to the crook of his neck and tangled in his hair as she moaned into his mouth. She just about made up her mind to flip him over so she could straddle him, when he broke the kiss.

He untangled himself from her and sat up, brushing a hand through his hair, taking a calming breath.

She lay on his cloak catching her breath and watched him as he sat there stunned at what they just did.

She didn't know what to say and reached for him, but he already stood and was by the sink washing the griddle. Getting up she picked up his cloak and the plates, placing the plates next to the sink. She glanced up at him as he washed the dishes.

"Vincent…"

She stared down at his cloak in her hands, when he didn't reply. She was confused yet she didn't feel any regret for kissing him. When she heard him turn off the tap and dry his hands on a kitchen towel, she glanced up at him uncertainly.

He met her gaze and they stood there for a moment. They both felt it; there was a different feel to the room and each other. He grabbed his gloves and slipped them back on. She stood silent watching him put his gauntlet on, he was about to reach for his cloak when she took a step back.

She bit her lower lip and forced herself to look him in the eye, "I don't regret it."

She could see the wonder in his eyes at this revelation. A corner of his lips quirked up and he smiled at her, "Neither do I."

They stood looking at each other before a familiar comfortable silence fell between them. Tifa smiled up at Vincent as he smiled back at her. He reached for his phone and flipped it open, turning it to face her he sighed, "He can't get anything done without me."

"I'm sure Reeve calls you because he misses the sound of your voice" said Tifa with a wink as she led him down the stairs to the door.

Opening the door, she smiled as she passed his cloak to him as he stepped outside, "The party will be next week at nine, okay?"

He put his cloak on, and caught her eye, "Okay."

She nodded then leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, "That's for Reeve."

He turned away with a smile and called back to her, "I can't promise he will appreciate it, when I give it to him."

Giggling and waving to his retreating form she went back inside when she lost sight of him in the crowd.

* * *

_I would have posted this yesterday, but in light of the fact that it was Halloween, I thought better not to._

___Also as I promised another short side story. Enjoy!_

_Suspicions_

Walking into the café just across from Seventh Heaven, Shelke walked past the hostess and found Yuffie seated at the table next to the windows. She had received a text just last night from the ninja to meet her at this specific café at nine in the morning. Taking a seat, Shelke watched as Yuffie finished off her sundae.

"Is this your breakfast?"

Yuffie smiled widely and nodded, "Wanna join me?"

Shelke shook her head and turned to look out the window, "So what did you want to talk about here of all places and this early?"

"Hey, I can get up early if I want to! It's about Tifa of course."

"Tifa…did something happen?!"

"No silly, it's been what, more than three months since Cloud left right."

Shelke narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Yuffie, "Don't tell me you're up to something, remember the last time you tried to set me up with someone…it didn't end well for him."

Pouting, Yuffie crossed her arms, "Hey at least it wasn't as bad as that time I asked you to help trim my hair."

Shelke bit her lip trying not to laugh at the memory. She then leaned forward towards Yuffie, "You asked me here because you want to do this properly?"

Yuffie's eyes widened with glee, "Now you get what I'm trying to do."

Frowning, Shelke then listed the possible candidates, "Well, there is: Reno, Rude, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve, and Vincent."

"You included Tseng; Elena would kill us if she heard us." Yuffie looked around her then settled back in her chair when she didn't see the blond woman. "Reeve is old, he's what 50?"

Rolling her eyes, Shelke leaned back in her chair, "He's only 39, besides if we're looking at age all of them are older than Tifa. Actually biologically speaking Vincent is actually 61."

"WHAT!? Vinnie is the same age as my dad?!" Yuffie covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Shelke softly patted Yuffie's head and sighed, "Hey, look we're the same age yet I look younger than you because I'm stuck in this body."

Yuffie glanced up with wide eyes at Shelke, "Really?! We're the same age?"

"Anyways, back on topic…who do you think would match well…with…her?"

Yuffie turned to what caught Shelke's attention outside and went silent with shock. The two of them watched as Vincent stepped outside of Seventh Heaven putting on his cloak that Tifa handed to him. They both turned to each other and Yuffie voiced out what Shelke was thinking, "You don't think they're together do you?"

Both of them turned back to watch as Tifa kissed Vincent's cheek. Once Vincent left the area and Tifa returned back into Seventh Heaven. The two sat back down on their seats, silent for a moment.

Catching each other's eyes, they both voiced their surprise, "No way!"

* * *

_Please Review and thanks!_


	9. Confusion

_Confusion._

* * *

Seventh Heaven was closed for the night, invitations for the party were sent and everyone but Barrett and the kids were coming. Tifa had spent the morning cleaning up her place and the bar. She just put in the order for pizzas and was about to go get her shoes when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Tifa, it's me Yuffie!"_

"Hi, what's up?"

"_Shelke and I are at the door—_

"Oh hold on." She ran down the steps and opened the door, hanging up her phone she looked at Shelke and Yuffie up and down. "You both look great! Thanks for coming!"

Yuffie and Shelke looked at each other and then at Tifa. Compared to the two of them Tifa looked like she just put on whatever was comfortable. Shelke was dressed in a simple blush colored dress complete with a skinny bow belt. Yuffie had on a navy blue halter dress with a black skinny tie around her neck.

"Tifa is this, what you're wearing?" Yuffie lifted the hem of her dress and frowned.

She glanced down at her black dress and gave her a confused look, "Yes?"

Shelke then grabbed Tifa's hand and began pulling her towards the stairs, "Good thing we came really early then."

"Wait, guys it's just a _little_ party for Vincent."

Yuffie and Shelke looked at each other at the mention of Vincent's name and winked at each other. Shelke continued pulling Tifa towards the stairs as she motioned to Yuffie to help her, "Exactly, you got to dress the part as hostess Tifa."

"You want me to wear this?" Tifa glanced between Shelke, Yuffie, and the dress. It was an old dress of hers that she hadn't worn in ages. Deep crimson red, v-cut front, it was a dress that seemed a little too fancy for a small party with pizza.

Both Shelke and Yuffie nodded, they put the dress and a pair of heels in Tifa's hands, then shoved her towards her bedroom bathroom.

Audibly sighing, Tifa did as directed, she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't hear the end of it from Yuffie. Changing into the dress, she was pleasantly surprised when she found that it still fit. Seeing the very same shoes that Vincent fixed for her on the floor next to her she smiled widely.

"Hey, Tifa I'll be downstairs everyone is here, and don't rush. I'll take care of it. Yuffie will make sure you are ready."

Opening the door, Tifa took a step out and smiled shyly at Yuffie who bounded over to her with a huge toothy grin, "Perfect! Vincent will be blown away!"

"What do you mean?"

Yuffie couldn't believe her ears, Tifa was playing coy now. She crossed her arms and gave Tifa a knowing stare, "You're going out with Vince right?"

Taken aback, Tifa flushed briefly before frowning at her, "What?! No, we're just friends…Nothing more nothing less."

"Riiiight, well c'mon everyone's waiting."

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes the moment she stepped down into the bar. Completely different from what she imagined this small party was to be, the bar top had lit candles of varying heights, each corner of the bar floor was decorated with bunches of gold star shaped balloons and metallic red crescent moon shaped balloons, and the tables were rearranged so that an area was clear for dancing. She glanced around for the guest of honor and found him sitting on his own at the bar. As she made her way towards him, she smiled and tried to hide the surprise at seeing him with his long hair tied back, dressed in a fitted three piece suit with crimson tie.

"Hello stranger."

He glanced up at her through his long bangs, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"That's my line, sorry, if I'd known that Yuffie and company were going to highjack this party I—

"It's fine." Vincent stood and gave her a reassuring smile before reaching over the bar to grab drinks for the both of them.

* * *

Yuffie turned to Shera, Shelke, and Elena and whispered conspiratorially, "So, what do you think?"

After Yuffie had brought Shera and Elena up to date with what they saw last week, she was now conferring to see if they agreed with her. They were just about to come to an agreement when Cid took a seat next to Shera.

"Tifa and Sunshine together, you're joking right?"

The group of them glanced over at Tifa who was laughing at something Vincent had said as he smiled at her. They all turned back to each other with a mix of amusement and wonder on their faces.

Reeve chuckled and leaned into the group at the table, "They're in love with each other and they don't know it."

Cid was about to make a rude retort when Shera gave him a look and he shut his mouth as Tifa came towards them.

"What's the meeting about?" Tifa glanced around the table at each one of them with a smile. Something was going on; she knew from that guilty expression on Yuffie's face that the group of them had a burning question for her.

Crossing her arms, she caught each of their eyes for a minute before she was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see that it was Rude who tapped her shoulder. The ex-Turk nervously pushed up his tinted shades as he cleared his throat.

"Ms. Lockhart, may I have this dance."

Pleasantly surprised, she smiled briefly before leaning in to him, "I'd love to."

The red flush on his neck climbed as he turned panicked to Reno who stood by the ready at the stereo. Reno made a thumbs-up sign and Rude turned back to Tifa who was trying not to giggle. He offered a hand for Tifa to take and led her to the cleared area, while Reno put on the music.

* * *

After dancing several rounds with everyone in the room except for Vincent, she sat down at the bar out of breath and glanced around the room finding that mostly everyone had gone home. It was late and Reeve, Cid and Shera had already said their goodbyes and left early. Reno, Rude and Elena were getting up from their seats and waved to Tifa as they exited the bar.

"Have fun?"

She turned to Vincent and smiled, "Yes, did _you_ have fun?"

He turned from his spot at the bar and glanced around the room, "I had my moments from here."

Tifa frowned then took his glass from his hand and finished the contents. Slightly wincing from the drink she caught his amused expression and stuck out a tongue, "C'mon you owe me a dance."

She pulled him up from his seat and dragged him over to dancing area, just as a slow song was played. She stopped in her tracks and glanced nervously up at him, would he dance with her? He saw the uncertainty in her and then offered her his hand. Tifa smiled up at him appreciatively; he placed a hand on her lower back and grasped her hand. He took a step to the side and they waltzed in tune to the song.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how to formally dance." She said after stepping on his shoe.

He glanced down at her chewing on her lip and smirked, "Just follow my lead."

He spun her around once the song finished. They both stood there staring into each other's eyes. She adjusted his tie with a smile, "Thank you for coming."

He leaned his head forward so that his hair brushed her forehead, his voice but a low whisper, "Thank you for having me."

Standing so close to him, she could feel his warmth and see his crimson eyes peer at her intently as if he was trying to read her expressions. She reached up and brushed his hair from his face, leaning forward she closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. Pulling away, her heart leapt at the smile that appeared on his lips. Urged on with the positive response she abruptly pressed her lips to his and pulled his head forward to deepen the kiss. Surprised, and slightly unbalanced from the force of her kiss, he leaned further down and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hoisting her up so that they were level, she pulled away from his kiss with a smile, "Happy birthday…"

He lowered her back down and noticed the box in his pocket. Pulling it out he glanced at her smiling face questioningly, "Didn't I say no gifts."

Tifa momentarily glanced down on the floor but then caught his eye, "It's not really a gift, just open it."

She watched as he deliberately took his time opening it. Pursing her lips she crossed her arms and frowned at the sly smile he gave her. He untied the red ribbon and slowly eased the box open, pulling up the silver chain; he looked at his old Cerberus charm with surprise.

"After you fought Omega, I found it in the rubble." She then pointed at the end of the chain, "I just got the chain fixed, and you can attach it back on your gun."

She couldn't read the expression on his face as he put the charm back into the box and pocketed it. Unsure of what to do or say, she walked over to the bar and scanned the calendar on the wall opposite, "I guess the kids won't be staying this summer."

Turning around she found Vincent back at the bar fiddling with the Cerberus charm. She smiled then glanced over at the table in the corner and saw just about out of her view a black skinny tie and a pink bow belt on the table.

"They're out cold."

Tifa stared at Vincent in surprise at his statement. She peeked around the wall and saw Yuffie and Shelke slumped in a booth fast asleep.

Sighing, Tifa checked the clock on the wall and gave him a sad smile, "We should call it a night."

Without a word, he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. While Tifa hustled Yuffie and Shelke up the stairs to the kids' room, Vincent cleaned up the mess from the party. By the time Tifa came back down stairs; Vincent was already rinsing the plates.

She kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bar top, watching as Vincent dug his hands into the soapy water. She, tilted her head and smiled, he looked younger with his black waistcoat, red tie, and rolled up sleeves. She leaned forwards and loosened his tie, "Vincent, what is this between us?"

She didn't know what to call their relationship. Were they friends or closer than friends? Vincent was like a fixture in her life now, he was there as a friend yet the last woman he loved, he literally died for, and that she knew was something a person doesn't just easily get over no matter how long ago it was. She was just beginning understand why Vincent isolated himself from others.

"It's not out of loneliness."

She quickly caught his eye, "How—

"You're very easy to read."

He put the last dish in the washer and rinsed his hands. Drying his hands he made his way around to sit at the bar next to her. He didn't know how to explain their relationship, the past months he spent around her, let him relax and yet he knew with his immortality, his life was to be a lonely one. He couldn't keep fooling himself that he could live normally, yet there was something about her that drew him towards her.

"I don't know what this is. I'm not very good at _this_."

She smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on top of his, "Neither am I."

* * *

_These two hopefully will realize they're perfect for each other._

_Anyways sorry about not updating in so long, family member passed away and I didn't have the heart to write for a while._

_Please Review, thanks!_


	10. Family

_Family._

* * *

She was on her way back from grocery shopping, clutching the shopping and searching her bag for her keys. Her fingers finally met the metal of her keys and she pulled them out but one of the bags in her arms started falling.

Letting out a breath, she smiled at Vincent and shoved the other bags in her arms to his, "Thanks."

Tifa opened the door and Vincent followed her upstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began loading it with the food he was handing to her. When they were done, she looked at what he had left on the table, eggs, bread, and butter. Smiling at him, he motioned with his head for her to go check on Yuffie and Shelke.

After the cleanup of the party last night, Tifa had insisted that Vincent stay over again and he had obliged but was not on her couch when she woke up. She had gone grocery shopping knowing that Yuffie and Shelke who were sleeping in the kids' room wouldn't be awake until noon.

Peeking into the room, she saw the two teens soundly asleep on the beds. As she made her way back to the kitchen, she saw Vincent putting the finishing touches on the eggs on toast.

Tiptoeing behind him, she reached out to cover his eyes, when he abruptly turned around and grasped her hands. Relaxing his grip when he realized who it was, he audibly sighed.

"Sorry?"

"No, I should apologize."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the breakfast he prepared, "You're really hard to surprise you know, but that's what I like about you."

Vincent's eyes widened slightly at her statement and he turned away from her to pour some hot water into a mug.

Between bites of egg and toast, she smiled at him, "This is delicious!"

He nodded at her in thanks, and handed her a mug of earl grey tea.

"Have you considered opening a restaurant?"

Scoffing, he swallowed his bite of toast and egg, "I'm not a chef."

Tifa was about to respond when her phone started ringing, she put down her slice of toast, and answered the phone. After a moment of silence, she closed her phone and smiled at Vincent, "Barret is dropping the kids off here for a day. He couldn't find another sitter."

He nodded in comprehension and continued chewing on his breakfast, as she finished off her toast and made her way down to the bar to wait for Barret.

* * *

"Tifa, boy is it good to see you! Thanks again for this." Barret turned to Denzel and Marlene both dressed in their school uniforms and hugged the both of them. "You two behave while I'm gone."

Tifa covered the smile on her lips with a hand, as Denzel rolled his eyes at Barret who fussed with Marlene's blazer jacket.

Barret said his last good byes and hollered that he'd be back to pick them up at nine. Tifa then ushered the kids into the kitchen and smiled when she saw that Vincent had made eggs on toast for them.

"Vincent!" Marlene ran up to him and reached out to give him a hug. Vincent obliged and kneeled so that she could circle her arms around his neck.

As Denzel took a seat at the table, Vincent carried Marlene to the table and set her down, just as Tifa put a plate of toast and egg in front of them.

"Eat up, and remember to thank Vincent."

Between mouthfuls of toast and egg, both Denzel and Marlene muffled out a "Thank you Vincent".

Tifa turned back to the kitchen to find Vincent back at the sink already starting on the dishes. She sighed and smiled, walking over to the silent man she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Do you have any plans today?"

"No, Reeve hasn't contacted me in a while."

The smile on her face grew, "Great, how about you stick around—

"Tifa is Cloud home?"

Vincent watched as Tifa's bright cheerful eyes slowly dim and closed as she swallowed a breath and turned to address Denzel's question. He inwardly sighed as he recalled that no one, not even Barret had the heart to tell Denzel that Cloud wasn't coming back. He knew the boy looked up to Cloud like a father, and for Tifa to have to break the news to him after so long trying to forget him, there was going to be tears.

Tifa glanced back at Vincent with a panicked look then noticed Marlene suddenly grasping Denzel's hand.

"Marlene, what do you want?"

Tifa smiled appreciatively at the Marlene and kneeled at level with Denzel, "Denzel…Cloud left."

"Yeah, so what time will he be back?"

The smile fell from her face, as she hoped that Denzel would understand what she meant, "No, he's not coming back. Ever."

She watched as Denzel stared silently back at her then glanced at Vincent.

"Is that why he's here?"

Tifa winced and shook her head, "Denzel…it's not like that."

She could see the angry tears forming in his eyes and watched him tremble as he tried to keep calm. Before she could reach out and stop him, Denzel shook off Marlene's hand and stood.

"Why didn't you stop him from leaving, aren't we a family?"

Tifa tried to reach out and brush away Denzel's bangs, but he moved his head away, "I tried, sweetheart."

"That's not good enough."

Without waiting for Tifa to reply, Denzel tore down the hall and ran out of the bar.

Vincent glanced down at Tifa, who was still on the floor as if frozen to the spot. Marlene glanced up worriedly at Vincent then got off her chair and placed a comforting hand on Tifa's back.

Vincent gave a nod to Marlene who nodded back at him with a determined face; he gave an appreciative smile at the girl and ran after Denzel. He knew he could rely on Marlene to look after Tifa; the girl was wise beyond her years.

As he rounded the corner of the block, Vincent thought back to the stricken expression on Tifa's face and then shook his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand, find Denzel before he got himself into trouble.

* * *

_'Finally I update after a little over 3 months' is probably what you're thinking. I'm sorry, had to deal with a writing block and getting my graduation at my uni set._

_Please Review, thanks!_


	11. Home

_Home._

* * *

The moment Vincent left Seventh Heaven, Tifa finally snapped back from her shock. She slowly stood and nonchalantly patted Marlene's head before sitting down on a chair. Marlene took her seat again and finished off her egg on toast with worried glances between bites at Tifa.

By the time Vincent tracked down Denzel to Aerith's church it was already past noon. In his hands he carried a packed sandwich and juice he purchased along the way, knowing that the boy would be hungry after running off for so long. He quietly stepped past the threshold of the church careful to make sure he didn't startle the boy, who was crouched near the edge of the pool of water.

"Go away"

Vincent smirked at Denzel's back; the boy was pretty perceptive when he wanted to be. He kneeled and placed the sandwich and juice next to him and started making his way out of the church.

"Why did Cloud leave?"

Vincent stopped in his tracks and turned back around, he took a moment to consider how he should reply when he saw Denzel turn around and face him with a stoic face. He knew now wasn't the time to act like a guardian to the boy so he opted for honesty.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that Tifa was left to clean up the pieces."

* * *

"Vincent will find Denzel, I know he will."

Tifa gave Marlene a sad smile and sighed, before picking up the plates and bringing them to the sink. She glanced back at Marlene who smiled hopefully back at her and nodded in agreement. While Marlene went to her room, Tifa stood at the sink staring down at the stack of plates, she was mentally replaying Denzel's words over and over in her head. She clenched her fists and shook her head, now wasn't the time to cry over Cloud leaving. They were still a family no matter that Cloud left; she put on a determined face and immediately dug into the sink to start rinsing the plates.

"Um…Tifa why is Yuffie and Shelke in my room?"

Tifa turned from putting the last plate into the machine and frowned, "They're there?"

Marlene nodded

She thought for a moment, then it dawned on her, "Oh, sorry about that we had a bit of a party for Vincent last night."

"Can I draw something for Vincent?"

At the thought of Vincent receiving a gift from Marlene, Tifa smiled brightly, "Of course, you go grab some paper from Clou—I mean from the office, I'll get the markers for you."

* * *

"I'm sorry for blaming you. I thought you and Tifa were you know."

Vincent paused in mid-throw at Denzel's apology and admittance, "You thought I came between Tifa and Cloud?"

He watched as the boy turned an alarming shade of red then threw a piece of broken wood into the pool, "Yeah"

Vincent threw the stone in his hands and watched as it skipped across the pool of water. He turned to Denzel who watched in awe at the stone as it made its final skip before sinking into the water, "You're still a family, as long as you feel at home with someone, that is your family."

Denzel looked thoughtfully back at Vincent and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Tifa just placed the bowl of salad on the table when she heard two sets of steps coming up the stairs from the bar. It was after five and with Vincent and Denzel still out, Tifa and Marlene had spent the day together. Yuffie and Shelke had left at around noon so Tifa and Marlene had gone shopping to make lasagna for dinner. Tifa turned around just as Denzel thrusted a bouquet of yellow and white lilies toward her.

"I'm sorry Tifa, for running away and everything."

With a warm smile Tifa kneeled and took the lilies from him, "All is forgiven."

She gave him a hug and glanced up at Vincent and mouthed thank you, in which he gave her a small smile to indicate it, was no problem.

Dinner that night was a warm affair, smiles and laughter punctuated with the clatter of utensils on plates. It was around nine fifteen when Barret made his way into the kitchen and pausing in surprise to see Vincent seated on a sofa chatting quietly with Marlene on his lap. Tifa had just put the last plate into the cupboard when she looked up and saw Barret smiling warmly at Vincent and Marlene.

Barret leaned against the counter and nodded towards Vincent, "So Vincent has been coming by huh?"

Tifa sighed, "What are you up to now Barret?"

He put up a hand in defense, "Nothing, he's pretty good with the kids, too bad he doesn't have the talent for adults."

"I heard that."

Both Tifa and Barret glanced over in surprise at Vincent as he lifted Marlene off his lap and placed her onto the sofa. He softly patted her head then walked over to Barret with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I'm just saying you should talk more with others."

Tifa sniggered at Barret cowering next to her as Vincent stepped menacingly closer towards him.

Vincent stopped in his tracks and leaned down, "Hello Barret."

Tifa slapped a dish towel against Vincent as he mischievously smiled at her.

"Okay enough teasing, Barret you probably would want to start heading back to Kalm, the mountain trail is pretty hard to drive through at night."

When Barret left with both of the kids asleep in his truck, Tifa sighed and turned to find Vincent behind the bar mixing a drink. She smiled appreciatively as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Thanks, so how do you like the drawing Marlene did?"

He quirked an eyebrow and smirk at her and she giggled.

After a pause, she looked up at Vincent and caught his gaze as he pushed a cocktail towards her, "Thank you for bringing Denzel back."

He nodded and motioned for her to finish the cocktail, "Your welcome, I found him at Aerith's church."

She immediately sat up and then sank back down on her seat, "I should have known he'd go there to find Cloud…it really shook me when he said it wasn't good enough…I just…."

Vincent watched her sigh deeply and run her hands through her hair, he then came around the bar and offered her his hand, "Come, I think we'll need something stronger for this conversation."

* * *

_As a kind reminder, this fic is rated M._

_Please review, thank you!_


End file.
